


Demonstration

by Graceybrook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, canon divergence post 2x07, pool table comes in handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Alex and Maggie's game of pool gets a little out of hand





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sanvers fic please be gentle  
> Smut is not my strong point I just had to write this

It had been 3 months since the kiss Alex no longer wanted to think about, Maggie and her were back to where they had been before Alex came out, with less visible puppy dog eyes. They made it a point of playing pool at least once a week, not that Maggie had improved much.

“Damn Danvers.” Maggie groans as Alex pockets yet another ball “How did you get so good? Were you a pool player in a past life?”

Alex chuckles as she lines up her next shot “I don’t remember, but my dad used to have a table in the basement so Kara and I would play on that, she always thrashed me, so I started sneaking down when she was asleep and practicing.” she smiled pocketing the final ball. “And I do believe that means it’s your round to buy, again.” Alex stood up, raising an eyebrow at Maggie who shook her head in disbelief.

Maggie turned out her pockets, showing her lack of cash “Come on Danvers I’m fresh out, I bought the last 5 rounds, can’t you get this one?”

“Nu-uh Sawyer, you know the rules, loser buys.” Alex says, leaning on her pool cue and downing the last of her beer. Maggie looked lost until Alex spoke up again, “tell you what, I’ve got some beer at my place, you replace what we drink, it’ll be cheaper than here.”

“You got anything stronger? I think I need it to get over my abhorrent pool skills.” Maggie chuckled.

“I think I can swing that, and maybe a few pool lessons if you want? I have a table at home.” Alex blushed at Maggie’s confused look.

“Okay well that is in no way fair! You grew up with a table and you have one at home?” Maggie exclaimed. “Well then I will take you up on that offer, seeing as I clearly need all the help I can get.”

~~~

The pair arrived back at Alex’s a half hour later, deciding it was better to walk the short distance rather than risk a crash on their bikes in their inebriated state. Alex unlocked the door and shrugged off her leather jacket before heading straight for her wine rack, housing more spirits than wine itself, and selecting a bottle of scotch. Behind her Maggie pulled off her own jacket and hung it up next to Alex’s, before looking at her muddy boots and kicking them off and placing them by the door.  
Alex handed Maggie a tumbler before turning and walking through the living room through to the pool table. 

“You have a separate room for your pool table?” Maggie asked in disbelief. 

Alex blushed again “Well before Kara moved here permanently and got her own place this was the guest room, but she was the only guest I ever had so I just turned it into my little game room. Now do you want those lessons or what?” Alex asked downing her scotch and refilling her tumbler after the burn had subsided. 

“Bring it Danvers.” Maggie said downing her own and wincing slightly.

“Can’t handle your scotch huh?” Alex chuckled, pouring another measure into Maggie’s tumbler.

“It’s not something I’m used to, no.”

“Well then I suggest you get used to it as most of my alcohol intake is either beer or scotch.” Alex smirked raising an eyebrow as she set up the balls and handed Maggie a pool cue. “first things first, the break.”

An hour passed between the two of them and Maggie was improving slightly but she was still getting thrashed by Alex.

“You’re holding the cue wrong, that’s half of your problem.” Alex laughed watching Maggie bend over the table and try to pocket one of the balls.

“I’m holding it the same way you do! What’s the other half of my problem?” Maggie asked standing up, after she failed to pocket the ball.

“Your height.” Alex chuckled “I can’t do anything about the height except get you a stool but I think I can correct your grip.”

Maggie was about to respond when Alex walked around behind her and wrapped her arms around her back, placing her hands on Maggie’s, moving them on the cue. 

“Here, now stand like this.” Alex’s hands moved from Maggie’s hands to her hips, positioning her so she was side on to the pool table. “and shoot.”

Maggie shot. Maggie pocketed the ball. Squealing she turned around and hugged Alex. “I did it.” 

Maggie smiled, dimples popping, as she released Alex, looking at her, looking at her eyes, her lips. 

Maggie didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the exhilaration at making a shot or she was finally giving in to what she had felt when Alex kissed her, but suddenly Maggie was kissing Alex, bringing her hands up to cup her cheeks.

Alex broke away, her brow furrowed, eyes on the brink of tears and somewhere between confusion and anger. “Maggie what are you doing?”

“I’ve been so blind. So stupid. I tried to convince myself that you would be better off without me, that we’d be better as friends, I am a mess, my relationship history is not the best. I’ve been called a sociopath for crying out loud, that’s not what you want in a girlfriend. But seeing you go on dates and finding yourself it made me, well, it made me jealous. And I don’t get jealous. I know I’m a mess but-”

Alex cut Maggie off as she covered her lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and pulling her tight. When the need for air became too much Alex pulled away, stroking Maggie’s cheek “the only thing I want in a girlfriend is the name ‘Maggie Sawyer’”

“Well Danvers you might struggle there, I don’t think it’s a very common name.” Maggie smiled, dimples popping on her cheeks.

“Now that is a shame, I guess you’ll have to do then.” Alex returned Maggie’s smile, biting her lip.

A cheeky glint passed over Maggie’s eyes as she spun her and Alex around so Alex was now pressed against the edge of the table. Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s waist and lifted her up to sit on the table with immense force for someone so small before kissing her again, more passionately than before, eliciting a moan from Alex.

Maggie’s hands roamed up and down Alex’s sides, toying with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly.

Alex broke the kiss, stopping Maggie’s hands and resting her forehead against the smaller woman’s. 

“I uh, I may have dated but I uh, I never got this far.”

“we can stop. It’s okay.” Maggie reassured, hands covering Alex’s.

“No, I want this, I do, I just, I don’t want to disappoint you.” Alex blushed.

Maggie smiled, “I would never be disappointed in you. But how about I give you a demonstration, for lack of a better word.”

Alex bit her lip, brows furrowed. “Do you trust me?” Maggie asked, Alex nodded and Maggie once again kissed Alex, slowly this time, savouring every moment.

This time, when Maggie lifted Alex’s shirt, Alex didn’t protest, she raised her arms, breaking the kiss briefly so Maggie could fling it across the room. Maggie let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in when she saw what Alex had been hiding beneath her shirt. 

Maggie kissed her way up Alex’s toned stomach to her bra, unhooking the back and throwing it aside just like Alex’s shirt. Maggie took one hard nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, using her teeth to nip at the sensitive tip. Her fingers tweaked the other nipple making Alex arch her back up and making Maggie chuckle at the involuntary action “You like that Danvers?”  
Alex let out a breathy moan, biting down on her lip as she nodded.

Maggie unbuttoned Alex’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, shooting a questioning look at Alex who nodded again.

Maggie tugged Alex’s jeans and pants down and nestled herself between Alex’s legs. Maggie placed a soft, languid kiss to Alex’s opening. Maggie felt Alex’s hand in her hair as she inserted a finger, curling it inward and using her thumb to flick and apply pressure to her clit. Maggie added a second finger and felt Alex’s grip in her hair tighten. Alex’s breaths were getting heavier and her moans getting louder as Maggie switched out her fingers for her tongue. It wasn’t long before Alex froze and dissolved into pleasure as her orgasm hit. 

Maggie continued her ministrations on Alex’s clit, slowing them down as the waves of the orgasm washed over her.

“Wow.” Alex said when she finally regained her breath, Maggie licking her lips and wiping her chin. “That was some demonstration.”

Maggie chuckled her dimples popping as Alex brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her in for a long lingering kiss.

Grinning as she pulled away, Alex jumped off the table and pulled Maggie, still fully clothed, down the corridor to her room.


End file.
